pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style)
Tomarmstrong14's movie-spoof of "Peter Pan (1953)" Cast: *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Peter Pan *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Wendy *Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) as John Darling *Pinocchio (1940) as Michael Darling *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Tinker Bell *Jafar (Aladdin Series) as Captain Hook *Abis Mal (Aladdin Series) as Mr. Smee *Gomora (Ultraman; 1966) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * The Lost Boys Played By: *Young Simba (The Lion King) *Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Thumper and Flower (Bambi) *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Tiger Lily *King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) as The Indian Chief *Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Nana *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Mary Darling *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as George Darling *Various Thieves (Aladdin; The Return of Jafar; Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as The Pirates *Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) as Singing Pirate with Accordion *Moto Moto (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as The Hippopotamus *Kerchak, Kala and Baby Baboon (Tarzan; 1999) as The Ape Family *Rhinoceros (Jungle Cubs) as The Rhinoceros *Anguirus (Godzilla series) as The Bear *Porcupine (Bambi 2) as The Surprise Animal *The Indians Played By: Hobgoblins, Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal), Gremlins and Critters *Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid; 1989) as The Mermaids *Haroud Bazi Bin (Aladdin; TV Series) as Pirate with Hot Water Kettle *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) as Indian Squaw *Adult Kovu and Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Brave and Squaw *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Brave's Mother In-Law Chapters: *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star To the Right") *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 4 - Danny Chases His Shadow/Melody and Danny Meet *Danny Part (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 5 - Mowgli and Tipo Meet Danny/Gadget In a Sulky Wood *Danny Part (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 6 - Danny Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 7 - Meet Captain Jafar And The Thieves/Abis Mal vs Gomora *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 8 - Captain Jafar Attacks Danny and the Darling Children *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Tanya Tries to Kill Melody *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 11 - Danny and Melody Meets the Mermaids/Captain Jafar Kidnaps Sawyer *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 12 - Danny tricks Captain Jafar/Saving Sawyer *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 13 - Captain Jafar's Next Plan *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red" *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 15 - Gadget Helps Captain Jafar *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 16 - Big Chief Danny/I Had a Mother Once *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Jafar *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 18 - "The Elegant of Captain Jafar"/A Bomb! *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 19 - Danny Cares About Gadget *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 20 - Danny vs. Captain Jafar/The Codfish *Danny Pan (Tomarmstrong14 Style) Part 21 - Home Again/Ending Credits Trivia: *This film marks the debut of Melody, Mowgli, Tipo, Jafar, Abis Mal, Vlad Vladikoff, Chicha and Pacha. *This is the 14th Movie Spoof of Tomarmstrong14. *Phineas and Ferb started the TV series in 2007 and ended in 2015. *Stay tuned for the rest of the consecutive parts of Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (Tomarmstrong14 Style), Beauty and the Panda (Tomarmstrong14 Style), The Wizard of Oz (Tomarmstrong14 Style), and Enchanted (Tomarmstrong14 Style). Movie Used: *Peter Pan (1953) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Cats Don't Dance *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) (Cut Scenes) *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Horton Hears a Who *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata *Phineas and Ferb *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Lady and the Tramp *The Fairly Odd Parents *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Tarzan *House of Mouse *Mickey's House of Villains *Godzilla vs Gigan *Ultraman *Hanuman and the Five Riders *Pinocchio *Mighty Mouse's Playhouse *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *Hobgoblins *The Dark Crystal *Gremlins *Critters Category:Tomarmstrong14 Category:Peter Pan Movies Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoofs